


The Dark Ritual

by pythonissamx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grey Wardens, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Ritual Sex, Smut, The Blight (Dragon Age), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythonissamx/pseuds/pythonissamx
Summary: There is only one way to save the world from the impending doom of the blight. A ritual that involves Alistair losing his virginity a woman he can't stand and Morrigan carrying the baby of the man she finds most annoying in the world. But would it really be that bad? And is their hatred for one another genuine or simply a facade?
Relationships: Alistair & Morrigan (Dragon Age), Alistair/Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Dark Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)

The warm orange glow of the candlelight flickered over her creamy white skin. Morrigan toyed with the velvety crimson fabric barely covering her breasts in apprehension, her slender fingers tapping against the gnarled wood of the bed frame. She laid back, sinking into the soft mattress, her short black hair pooling behind her like ink. It was far more comfortable than the rough straw-stuffed bed she had grown up on but she had grown rather fond of her home at camp, nestled into the rock face. She longed for the warmth of the firelight and the soft twinkle of laughter and pleasant company.

Not that she'd ever admit it, of course.

Nor did it matter. It would be over soon, one way or the other. She sighed impatiently, her eyes scanning the ceiling in anxious boredom. The soft rapping of knuckles against the door startled her onto her feet. She smoothed out the mismatched leather of her skirt and cleared her throat.

"Come in." She chimed in as nonchalant a voice as she could muster. The door creaked open and Alistair crept in sheepishly, his face red and his eyes locked on the floor. "Oh don't seem too excited." She rolled her eyes, a flare of anger rising up inside her. Did she really disgust him that much? The idea stung like a slap to the face. She would not care if anyone else had reacted in the same way, perhaps she would even revel in it. So, why did she care now? "Hurry up. There's a draft." The warm air of the corridor outside was glaring but Alistair didn't seem to notice, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Please tell me this a joke." He asked, his voice small and hoarse.

"I assume that your fellow warden told you everything?" He nodded. "Well, why would I ever joke about these matters? Ending the blight is far more important than our trivial disagreements."

"Agreed." He met Morrigan's golden eyes for the first time, resolve settling over his face. She stepped forward, gently taking his face in her hands. He was surprised at the tenderness of it all... as was she. She was used to ravaging men and discarding them without a care. But this was Alistair; it seemed different in a way that scared her.

Their lips met. Alistair had thought his first kiss would be a collision; an explosion of warmth and love. This was soft and awkward. Her lips were cool and tasted of wild berries, his warm and sweet from the spiced honey mead he had drunk as he worked up the courage to enter her room. Morrigan pulled away with a sigh. "You can touch me, you know."

"I don't kn-" Alistair stammered, his words falling away as she pressed his hand against her breast. "No. I am only doing this to end the blight. I will not be seduced." He glowered, withdrawing his hand sharply.

"Well. 'Tis not as if you'll get much opportunity elsewhere. Might as well enjoy yourself." Her tone was mocking and venomous, a thin veil for the pang in her chest.

"Stop being a bitch for once, Morrigan. I'm not in the mood." He growled, shoving her backwards onto the bed. She gasped, her eyes glimmering with excitement. He sighed in confused frustration before climbing over her, his body pressing against hers, his weight resting on his forearms.

"Don't pretend it doesn't turn you on." She smirked, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes as her hand gripped the thick muscle of his neck. He grunted softly, his hot breath tickling her face. "This pathetic charade of revulsion doesn't fool me, templar."

"It's no charade, _witch_. Only the destruction of the world could force me to your bed. And, yet, still, I contemplate allowing the archdemon to slaughter us all; the fate would surely be far more pleasurable."

"Don't tempt me." She snarled. "I'll remind you 'twas my mother, not I who saved you and your fellow warden from your fate." Her nails dug deeper into his neck, flipping him onto his back in one fluid movement. From this angle, she could feel his hardening bulge beneath her. "I have no qualms in allowing you to die; your threat is meaningless."

"Then why bother with the ritual?" He asked, his eyes softening with curiosity as he gazed up at her.

"I..." Her words failed her. No snark or sarcasm could answer such a question. "I do not know."

He sat up, her legs still straddling him as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I think I do." He murmured with a small smile, brushing a lock of black hair from her face. She froze, confused tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She pushed away from him in an attempt to leave. She needed air; to rid herself of foolish notions and girlish fantasies but his hand grabbed her wrist with an iron-like grip.

"Do not mock me, Alistair. I warn you." She seethed but her glare lessened in intensity with each gentle brush of his thumb on her cheek. He kissed her again, harder and with more passion than before. Morrigan responded with the same ferocity, her tongue slipping into his mouth. His hand let go of her wrist, snaking under her top, his calloused fingers squeezing her soft, pillowy breasts, her hard pink nipples pressing into the palm of his hand. She gasped as his other hand reached behind her to deftly unlace her bodice, her body exposed to the cool air in an instant. He leant back, devouring her with hungry blue eyes before flipping her over so he was back on top again. Her hands toyed at the hem of his loose linen shirt, pulling it up over his head. Alistair's body was taut and muscular, scars both old and fresh marring his torso. He traced a trail of kisses down her body, nipping at the soft skin of her neck and lingering on her breasts, sucking at her pink nipples. She gasped, bucking her hips desperately to relieve the tension. He chuckled, moving down her stomach and biting the thick leather waistband of her skirt, ripping the clothing off desperately so that she was completely naked beneath him.

"Maker's breath." He sighed, drinking in the view before placing a kiss between her legs. Morrigan felt light-headed as he suckled and lapped the sickness between her thighs. She moaned softly, her golden eyes rolling backwards in pleasure, warmth radiating through her body and pressure building at her core. His tongue glided over a sensitive spot and a deep, guttural groan of pleasure escaped her lips, her hands desperately gripping his golden curls. He focused his attention there, amused by her response if the small smile on his face was anything to go by, fingers and lips and tongue all blending together in a mess of pleasure.

Her back arched and she cried out, her muscles turning to liquid as she collapsed beneath him, her entire body thrumming with warmth and pleasure as if sparks of fire had been lit in her very stomach. He placed another kiss on her sweet spot and she jerked into the bed, the raw sensitivity too much to bear. He made his way back up her body, her skin milky and soft, beaded with sweat. Her face was so serene, the embers in her eyes filled with affection and longing. It tugged at his heart in a way that was intensely foreign to him. It was the same affection he had felt for Duncan or Wynne or his fellow wardens but with a strange animalistic desire that felt overwhelming and scary.

He kissed her chastely and she giggled gleefully. "You can't be all chivalrous now." She kissed him, biting his bottom lip, the sweetness of her own body on her tongue. Her voice was low and husky. "Not after what you just did to me."

"I always thought my first time would be with someone I loved; someone I could see myself spending eternity with." He whispered solemnly, his eyes exploring hers for any confirmation that what he felt was not just some temporary insanity.

Her face flickered with hurt before she grinned, the sadness in her eyes deceiving the sincerity of the smile. "You could always just pretend, templar."

Alistair smiled now at the foolishness of them both. How she refused to call him by his name and how he had always refused to meet her eyes before. Constantly teasing and fighting as if it could protect either of them from what they felt.

But the facade was crumbling.

"I don't have to pretend, Morrigan." His words were barely a breath but she heard him as loud as if thunder had struck inside her ears. Her eyes widened before she pulled him closer to her, their lips meeting with such an intense hunger and desperation she thought she may be consumed by it entirely and disappear. She ached for him, her fingers unlacing the rough fabric of his breeches, his cock springing free, hard and wanting. What little clothes were left were quickly flung across the room.

Alistair gripped the headboard, readying himself. Morrigan guided him inside her, sucking in air as he slowly filled her. He grimaced, the pleasure intense and uncontrollable. She rocked her hips and he whimpered, clamping his hands down on her hips. "If we're not careful I'll spend myself before I've even had the chance to fuck you properly."

The coarseness of his words excited her and she bit her lip in anticipation. "Don't look at me like that or I might spend myself anyway." He warned with a chuckle. He waited a moment more before gently beginning to rock himself inside her. She moaned softly and the creases in his forehead deepened.

"You'll be fine." She laughed breathlessly. "If there's any truth in the rumours of grey warden stamina not only will you last longer than you think, I doubt there is much more we will be doing for the rest of the night." Her words excited him and his pace quickened, sheathing himself fully inside of her with every pump. Her words were incomprehensible whimpers as he hit something deep inside of her. She cried out, orgasming yet again. Her warm walls throbbed as she rode out the waves of pleasure even more intense than the last, bringing him dangerously close to the edge. He stopped again and she snarled in annoyance, slamming him down into the bed and mounting him, her nails digging into his chest.

"Morrigan." He moaned louder as she bounced up and down on him, her tits bobbing. The sight was almost too much for him, his rough hands grasped at them, rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. She ground down on him roughly as his mouth made its way to her breasts again. He moaned against her nipples, making them even harder than she thought possible. She grew weak as the pressure within her built again.

"Alistair." She gasped softly. He took the opportunity to reassert his dominance, once again on top. He pounded into her harder and deeper, the sound of skin colliding and sounds of pleasure filling the room. Her thighs were slick, her legs snaked around his back, feet hitting his perfectly round ass with every thrust. One of his hands continued to paw deftly at her breasts whilst the other roamed downwards, playing with her most intimate parts. She moaned his name, again and again, her nails digging into his back. The mixture of pleasure and pain was too much to bear and he exploded deep within her. The feeling of his warmth filling her was enough to send her over the edge yet again. She cried out a final time, her nails leaving deep scratches in his flesh.

He rolled off of her and the feeling of emptiness brought tears to her eyes.

"Don't die tomorrow." She whispered. He smiled sadly and pressed a small kiss to her hand, saying nothing more as they laid there in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
